WE PROPOSE TO CONSIDER DURING THE NEXT FISCAL PERIOD: 1. Continued studies in bone disease of diabetes mellitus. 2. Continued studies in post-menopausal osteoporosis. 3. Formulation of criteria for parathyroidectomy in asymptomatic primary hyperparathyroidism. 4. Study of the pathogenesis of bone disease in biliary cirrhosis, utilizing measures of calcium and bone metabolism (including calcium absorption and bone biopsy), parathyroid function and vitamin D status. 5. Effect of growth hormone estrogen and prolactin on vitamin D metabolism.